As information technology is developing, a mobile electronic apparatus that performs multi-functions is being developed and being made smaller. Particularly, a mobile electronic apparatus, such as a smartphone or other similar portable and/or mobile electronic device, may perform a phone call and other various functions, such as a camera function, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service, a navigation service, a music file play, a video file play, a game, and any other similar service that may be performed by the smartphone. A lifecycle of such a mobile electronic apparatus is gradually shortened, and specifications thereof are rapidly improving.
On the contrary, a vehicle terminal for performing various services, which are provided by a vehicle, is often manufactured to have low specifications, and a lifecycle of a vehicle is much longer than that of a mobile electronic apparatus. Consequently, the quantity and quality of services, provided by the vehicle, are limited. Therefore, in order to provide various vehicle services, there is a need for technology for effectively executing vehicle services via an external device of the vehicle while maintaining a security of the vehicle services.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.